<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i can’t carry this anymore by alunawrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518725">i can’t carry this anymore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunawrites/pseuds/alunawrites'>alunawrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e16 Legacies, Gen, Parallels, Protective Hope Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunawrites/pseuds/alunawrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which years apart, Davina and Hope both fade into oblivion. </p><p>Legacies 1x16 &amp; The Originals 3x20</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Davina Claire &amp; Hope Mikaelson, Davina Claire &amp; Marcel Gerard, Hope Mikaelson &amp; Alaric Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i can’t carry this anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davina and Hope were ghastly alike in many ways. The determination, the willingness to fight for those they love, and the mental anguish experienced as mere children to name a few. Even their short-lived deaths were similar.</p><p>Both sent to a place in which they were condemned to suffer to eternity. They screamed. Years and cities apart, they screamed as they faded away from all that is known. </p><p>_____________________________________</p><p>“Okay, kid. See you soon.” Vincent was with Davina. Her body, more specifically. He had to keep reminding himself that they have a plan. That she’ll be fine and everything will go back to the way it was. She'll be walking around the streets and giggling at her boyfriend’s antics in no time at all. At least if everything went as carefully planned.</p><p>
  <strong>”He’ll come back, don't worry. Even if I don't.” Hope’s fists tightened as she tried to fight back the tears pooling in her eyes. <em>Why did this have to be so hard?</em></strong>
</p><p><strong> Across the country, Alaric’s heart dropped into his stomach. ”Hope, tell me what the hell you’re about to do right now.” His voice cracked. Ric knew he was too far away to help her. He knew that Hope would do whatever it took; he just dreaded what that would be</strong>. </p><p>____________________________________</p><p>“If she’s succeeded in marking you, your very soul would’ve shredded to pieces. <em>A fate worse than death</em>. There'd be no rescuing you. All right? That stone is your Ancestors' greatest punishment.” Kol spoke to his love frantically. The thought he almost lost her weighed heavily on his soul. </p><p><strong>Hope was lost. She thought that perhaps Malivore was her punishment. Why else would the world make her the only possible thing that could destroy the beast? The world just wanted her to suffer. And she had to comply. She had to <em>save</em> them. This, sacrificing herself, it's the reason she was born after all.</strong>  </p><p>______________________________________</p><p>“We can't do that. Freya, that will <em>destroy</em> her.” Elijah spoke. This was Davina they were talking about. Marcel’s Davina. A child. They couldn’t harm a child. They weren't that desperate, at least not yet. He wished they would never be.</p><p>
  <strong>”I am not okay with this.” Alaric confirmed. His brows furrowed with the fact that he couldn't stop her. He couldn't save her this time. This was her choice. </strong>
</p><p><br/><strong>”No one will remember me. Including you.” Hope confirmed as she held a hand against her mouth, trying relentlessly to hold in the sobs that threatened to consume her</strong>.</p><p>_____________________________________</p><p>”Please, please stop this! Don't do this to me! Don't make me go back, please!” Davina screamed at the crowd of witches. Her hands scraped against the ground as she begged for her life.</p><p><strong>”Hope, listen to me. Wait!” Alaric begged. This couldn't be happening. Not Hope</strong>.</p><p>_____________________________________</p><p>“We’ve been waiting for you, Davina”</p><p>”<strong>This is the only part I’m actually enjoying.”</strong></p><p>“We have such plans for you.”</p><p><strong>”You’ll be dead</strong>.”</p><p>“There will be nothing left of you!”<br/><br/>“<strong>You don’t have to do this.“</strong></p><p>______________________________________</p><p>”That’s it, man. She’s gone.” Marcel was distraught. They all were. Yet again, the Mikaelson’s had taken a life of someone too good. Too pure. And it left them all with hurt hearts.</p><p>
  <strong>”I promise.” Alaric vowed to the desperate Hope. Those words held so much weight. It was a promise to erase Hope from the school, from everything and everyone. It was a promise that hurt his heart and left him grasping his desk for stability.</strong>
</p><p>_____________________________________</p><p>Vincent looked at Freya Mikaelson. “You destroyed somebody good today, in order to save people who have had more than their share of lifetimes.” The woman looked down guiltily.</p><p>
  <strong>Hope knew why she jumped into Malivore. To save her friends. Her friends that are all such incredible people with so much to offer the world. She knew sacrificing herself, her damaged and dangerous self, would save them. It was an easy choice.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>One she will always stand by.</em></strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>two of my favourite characters! Does anyone else find their similarities interesting?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>